Con Sabor a Ponta
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Para Ryoma Echizen todo su mundo es el tennis, mientras que sus amigos cercanos son sólo una parte de ese mundo, Para Sakuno Ryuzaki por otra parte, todo su mundo por el momento es Ryoma, ¿acaso todo esto puede cambiar? ¡8vo cap!
1. Chapter 1

**-Con Sabor a Ponta**

**Cap 1- "Pagando un favor"**

-¡Eres asombroso Ryoma-kun!- frenéticamente Tomoka agitaba las manos en el aire intentando captar la atención del chico mientras descansaba medio tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras jugaba, no que algunas veces no se le escapara uno que otro grito de la porra, sin embargo sabía que su amiga Sakuno la detendría con un breve sonrojo en las mejillas, diciéndole que parara.

Ryoma alzó la vista y observó con gesto serio a su porra, principalmente conformada por Tomoka; sin embargo sus constantes gritos no eran tan valiosos como saber que tenía a alguien que genuinamente lo apoyaba, y esa era Sakuno.

Su mirada captó la atención de Sakuno, la cual le sonrió y le saludó con una mano al tiempo que sus grandes ojos cafés brillaban con alegría. Por supuesto él iba ganando el partido, aunque era un partido amistoso contra un chico de la misma institución, no dejaba de ser algo importante y digno de concentración, mantuvo en ella esa expresión seria y luego se dispuso a continuar el juego. Finalmente el último set y sin lugar a duda le ganaría a Yamazaki Inoue.

El juego continuó su marcha y finalmente Yamazaki perdió con una diferencia de 4 juegos. Como seleccionado en el equipo Seigaku, para Ryoma este tipo de juegos no eran más que simple práctica. Ambos jugadores estrecharon manos y se despidieron.

-Ryoma-sama, definitivamente eres el mejor- comentó Tomoka, arrebatándole la oportunidad de hablar a Sakuno.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja y alargó el brazo para tomar su chaqueta.

-En realidad te apoderaste del juego desde el primer set, ese tipo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra alguien tan talentoso como tú, simplemente no entiendo cómo es que…

Tomoka seguía y seguía, parecía un disco rayado al fondo de la escena.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Ryoma- finalmente murmuró Sakuno.

-Gracias- contestó él simplemente.

-¿Te…te gustaría tomar algo?- preguntó ruborizándose –Esta vez tengo cambio- finalmente sonrió apenada, recordando el bochorno de la primera vez.

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces ante el evidente sonrojo de la muchacha –Está bien-.

Simplemente no comprendía qué sucedía con las chicas como Ryuzaki, se veían tan frágiles y poco capaces de protegerse que algunas veces se preguntaba cómo había hecho para no salir sentimentalmente dañada día tras día, bueno las apariencias engañaban ¿no?. Además la chica no le desagradaba, debía admitir que al principio casi sentía como si lo persiguiese, pero después de todo se acostumbró a la constante admiración que ésta le demostraba.

-¡Sakuno!- Protestó Tomoka al ver a su idolatrado genio del tennis alejarse con su mejor amiga -¡No puedes llevártelo sin pedir permiso!-

Sakuno volteó alarmada, se había olvidado completamente de su histérica amiga y de la tendencia a pedirle permiso cada vez que se acercaba a Ryoma, algo ridículo al haber sido ella la primera en encontrar a Ryoma, sin embargo su amiga se había dado el título de presidenta del grupo de fans de Ryoma Echizen y dicho título le daba el 'pseudo' derecho de mantenerse informada de lo que pasaba con el chico y la responsabilidad de esparcir permisos a quien ella considerase lo suficientemente buena para el joven príncipe.

-¿Permiso?- preguntó Ryoma seriamente, dirigiendo una gélida mirada a Tomoka.

Tomoka se paralizó en seco –No malinterpretes Ryoma-sama, es sólo que como yo soy la presidenta de tu club de fans…-

-Tomoka- murmuró Sakuno –Déjalo así-

-¿Permiso?- repitió Ryoma algo perplejo; Sakuno soltó una risita nerviosa y le sujetó del brazo alejándolo a prisa del lugar -será mejor que nos apuremos-.

-¡Ugg! Sakuno eso no se vale- refunfuñó Tomoka apretando ambos puños a su costado.

---------------

-Aquí tienes- sonrió Sakuno entregándole una lata de Ponta al chico.

Él sólo asintió en forma de respuesta y la recibió, en realidad no estaba sediento, y es que partidos como el que acababa de tener eran de lo menos complicados y requerían de un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte, de cualquier manera nunca estaba de más un buen Ponta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio sentados en aquella banca color perla, la misma en la que se habían sentado esa vez en que la situación ameritó que él comprara las bebidas.

-Se está haciendo tarde- suspiró Sakuno, meneando la lata con una mano, con esperanzas de que aún hubiera líquido en ella y así poder quedarse un rato más en compañía de su adorado príncipe –Quizá debamos irnos a casa ahora-

Ryoma cerró los ojos con un aire desinteresado –Mada, Mada Dane-

Sakuno sonrió observándolo con dulzura, tan tranquilo y tan despreocupado siempre, eso era parte de lo que tanto le gustaba a ella – Ano, Ryoma-kun, estaba pensando…-

-¿Hmm?- El chico cruzó ambos brazos y recargó su nuca en ellos, intentando relajarse ante el calor de verano, pese a que ya estaba oscureciendo todavía podía sentir esa oleada cálida en el aire.

-No sé si sea mucha molestia pero…- Sakuno agachó la mirada y mantuvo controlado su sonrojo –me gustaría que me enseñaras algunas técnicas del tennis, la verdad es que últimamente no he tenido ningún avance y…-

Ryoma se permitió abrir un ojo para observarla y ver el grado de interés en su cara, la muchacha aparentemente era sincera, no esperaba menos. Repentinamente el rostro de la chica enrojeció y se volvió hacia él.

-Pero comprendo que estés demasiado ocupado- Se apresuró a decir mientras su sonrojo disminuía notablemente –Discúlpame ahora te he puesto en tremendo dilema, ah debería pensar las cosas antes de…-.

-Mañana después del entrenamiento del equipo- se limitó a decir Ryoma.

Parpadeó un par de veces, escudriñando con la mirada el rostro del chico, lo que decía iba en serio después de todo -¡Hai! Arigato Gosaimazu Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma no respondió considerando que después de todo era mejor guardar silencio y no interrumpir la emoción de la castaña. Cerró una vez más aquella órbita dorada y se dejó llevar por el ambiente de paz.

-Ya me tengo que ir- advirtió la chica reparando en la hora –Gracias por la bebida-

Dos ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par fijándose en ella –La bebida…-

Por trigésima vez Sakuno se volvió a sonrojar, esta vez más intensa que las pasadas -¡Ah pero que tonta soy! Si las bebidas fueron de mi parte, ¡Gomenasai!...uh, yo… hasta mañana Ryoma-kun-.

Cual rayo la chica salió despedida del lugar, pensando en lo embarazosa que había sido la escena.

Por su parte Ryoma se encogió de hombros y observó el cielo, ahora matizado por un suave color naranja claro, Ryuzaki tenía razón ya se hacía tarde, sin embargo suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_Mada Mada, Dane"_

**01110101010111100111**

**Dolce S.- Ok bueno esto es sólo el comienzo del fic y estoy muy orgullosa de ser la primera en escribir un Ryosaku en español, verán hay muchos en inglés y son realmente fantásticos, ¿pero qué pasó con los seguidores de habla española? Vamos sé que no soy la única que gusta de esta pareja así que comiencen a escribir que yo los leeré.**


	2. Enemistades

**-Con Sabor a Ponta**

**Cap 2- "Enemistades"**

Sakuno entró al salón de clases con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la felicidad no le cabía en la cara, lamentablemente ese tipo de cosas no duran lo suficiente.

-¡Sakuno!- La voz iracunda de cierta castaña con dos coletas alborotadas llegó hasta ella provocándole escalofríos, lentamente volteó para hacerle frente a su amiga y para su mayor sorpresa los ojos de ésta irradiaban rabia.

-Tomo-chan-

-Nada de Tomo-CHAN, de ahora en adelante me llamarás Tomoka, por tiempo indefinido y agregarás san, no chan, ¿entendido?-.

-Pero…-

-Estoy molesta contigo Sakuno, ayer te apoderaste malévolamente de Ryoma-sama sin consideración alguna; ¿y ahora? ¿dónde quedó mi orgullo de presidenta? ¡Incluso hiciste que Ryoma-sama me mirara como si fuera una loca obsesiva, sobre-protectora y posesiva aficionada!-.

Sakuno parpadeó y frunció el ceño- ¡Pues así es como te estás comportando Tomoka!-.

-¡No me grites!-

-¡Tú empezaste! Además…- Sakuno bajó su tono de voz, al percatarse de las miradas que los demás alumnos les mandaban –No sabía que te molestara tanto que me acercara a Ryoma-.

-Pues porque…es que, no es lo mismo, me dejaron prácticamente hablando sola- contestó Tomoka.

-Esto no es una simple admiración ¿o si? Dímelo Tomoka, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué pasó esa vez en que Ryoma me acompañó a arreglar las cuerdas de mi raqueta? ¿Qué no dijiste que era maravilloso? Esa vez no te molestaste-.

Tomoka entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños –¡Todavía no me daba cuenta de cuánto me gustaba!

Todos a su alrededor se callaron ante el repentino grito de Tomoka, Sakuno retrocedió –Está bien Tomoka, no me acercaré más a Ryoma-.

Los ojos de Tomoka se desorbitaron –Sakuno…yo no…-

Sakuno salió del salón y tropezó con el profesor –Ya van a comenzar las clases Ryuzaki-

-Por favor, no me tardaré lo prometo, sólo iré al baño-

-Que sea rápido- ordenó resignado el profesor al ver las lágrimas surcar los ojos de la niña.

-Si, lo prometo- corrió rápidamente por el pasillo y vio a Ryoma apresurarse hacia su salón, se cubrió el rostro para no tener que hablar con él, pero justo cuando iba a pasar presurosa por un lado del chico éste le detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

-Las clases ya empezaron, él salón está en la dirección contraria- Su voz era calmada como siempre, como si él mismo no fuese a llegar tarde.

Sakuno bajó la mirada y alejó su rostro de él, así no vería que estaba llorando –Lo sé, pero tengo que ir al baño-

-¿Eh?- Ryoma intentó mirarla a la cara pero no lo logró –Ryuzaki-

-Por cierto Ryoma-kun, no podré asistir después del entrenamiento, me temo que dejaré el tennis, definitivamente no es para mi-.

Ryoma la soltó –Qué lástima que te dieras por vencida tan rápido- y siguió su camino.

Él no era de los que se entrometían en los asuntos de los demás; y era una pérdida de tiempo intentar discutir con Ryuzaki, la chica simplemente no tenía el temple para defenderse y él no quería ser la causa de que la muchacha se deprimiera todo un mes, sin embargo al parecer Ryuzaki ya estaba deprimida, aunque no vio su rostro pudo percibir que estaba llorando, que situación más incómoda. Definitivamente era mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos, además podía usar el tiempo que le iba a dedicar a la chica en entrenamiento para él mismo.

Sakuno llegó al baño de damas y se recargó pesadamente sobre la hilera de lavamanos, intentó reprimir las lágrimas, el que se supone iba a ser el mejor día se convirtió en una horrenda pesadilla a los 5 min. Ahora había tenido que resignarse a no ver más a Ryoma, no le hablaría a menos que fuera necesario, no iría a sus partidos y se olvidaría del equipo de mujeres de Seigaku, la razón por la que había entrado era Ryoma, y sin él ya no tenía sentido ridiculizarse con la raqueta y la pelota, no tenía caso. Al final de cuentas nada era más importante que su amistad con Tomoka, eran amigas desde niñas y no era bueno perjudicar una relación así por un chico ¿o si? De cualquier manera también se alejaría de Tomoka, sólo por un tiempo, después de todo había sido muy injusta con ella al gritarle de esa manera, y es que ella no tenía la culpa de que la presidenta del club de fans estuviera enamoradísima de Echizen.

-¡No soy adivina! ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que le gustaba?- Ahora si estaba enojada con Tomoka, que insensible había sido su amiga.

Decidió no regresar a clases hasta que llegara el descanso, para entonces ya se habría calmado y podría regresar para la 5ta hora y continuar con el día.

-Sakuno-chan- murmuró arrepentida Tomoka, no había regresado a clases y la mayor parte de sus compañeros la observaban como si ella fuese la culpable, oh bueno tenía que admitirlo, había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo de poca importancia. A lo lejos vislumbró al genio del tennis, apuntando lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón con una mirada perdida, Ryoma-sama resultaba ser tan ingenuo algunas veces, Sakuno y ella eran tan obvias con sus sentimientos que era casi imposible creer que él no se diera cuenta.

La campana sonó y el profesor le avisó a Tomoka, que su amiga tenía falta por no haber regresado a clases.

----------------

-Haa…-exhaló Ryoma mientras devolvía un servicio de Eiji –Eso no será suficiente-

-Vamos O'chibi es sólo un partido amistoso entre compañeros, no te esfuerces tanto-.

-Sólo juega- comentó Ryoma mientras devolvía la pequeña pelota y la remataba contra la cancha de su compañero anotando 30 puntos.

-Woa- sonrió Eiji –Tómatelo con calma chico ¿Qué alguien te hizo enojar el día de hoy?-

-¡Vamos Ryoma-sama!- Se escuchó la voz de Tomoka, quien estaba parada a un lado de la cancha, observando el juego animadamente, procurando no pensar en el reciente problema con Sakuno, a final de cuentas había ido a buscarla y no la encontró por ningún lado.

-He ahí tu porra, no la decepciones- Eiji hizo su servicio y Ryoma lo devolvió con rapidez

–No necesito ánimos de nadie-. Para entonces ya se había dado cuenta que Ryuzaki no se veía por ningún lado y aparte no había asistido a clases, Esa chica era más inestable que un volcán activo, ¿Acaso había hecho algo que la molestara sin darse cuenta? Apenas y había hablado con ella ese día, seguro la encontraría más tarde y ella saldría con una excusa sin sentido sonrojándose como siempre y parloteando cosas que a final de cuentas no tenían ningún sentido, él no escucharía y sólo asentiría.

-¡60-30!- anunció Inui sacando a Ryoma de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora si me estás preocupando O'chibi, ve lo que causó tu distracción- Alardeó Eiji –Vaya, Vaya ¿no estarás pensando en chicas?

-Cállate sólo me desconcentré un momento- sujetando con mayor fuerza su Raqueta Ryoma hizo su servicio y continuó el juego, sacando a la molesta muchacha de sus pensamientos.

--------------

-No hay forma de que me hagas cambiar de opinión abuela-

-Pero Sakuno, no hay razón para que salgas del equipo de tennis-

-No hay razón para que me quede- decretó finalmente Sakuno, sujetó su raqueta apreciándola una última vez y la metió despectivamente en su bolsa.

-Sakuno…-

-Te veré en casa abuela, dudo mucho que me quede a ver los entrenamientos después de la salida-.

-¿Acaso todo esto se debe a Echizen?-.

Sakuno negó lentamente y se retiró.

----------------

El resto del día pasó aparentemente de lo más normal, las clases terminaron y sin una palabra a nadie Sakuno se retiró de las instalaciones.

Ryoma iba caminando hacia las canchas de tennis y la vio salir, ¿Qué esta vez no se iba a quedar como siempre? Se detuvo a observar la silueta de la chica a lo lejos, finalmente pensó que eso no era de su incumbencia y lo que Ryuzaki hiciera o dejara de hacer tampoco lo era. Bueno, lo vería por el lado positivo, aparentemente ya no habría mas bochornosos gritos de Ryoma-kun, no tendría a una molesta niña detrás de él preocupándose más de lo debido cada vez que salía lesionado de un partido y ya era una menos en la molesta porra que frecuentemente lo avergonzaba pese a que sabía disimularlo muy bien, en concreto todo iba a estar mejor si Ryuzaki decidía comportarse así de ahora en adelante.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si algo, muy dentro de él, estuviera en desacuerdo con la repentina decisión de Ryuzaki de dejarlo a él y al tennis en paz.

-¿Qué pasó Echizen?-

Kaoru Kaidoh se aproximó al chico que parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras su vista se perdía en la nada.

Con gran calma y soltando un suspiro, Ryoma se alzó la raqueta por sobre uno de sus hombros y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su short.

-No es que me interese que llegues tarde al entrenamiento, pero no es propio en ti- siseó Kaoru pasando por un lado del chico y retirándose del lugar.

Ryoma frunció el ceño y le siguió. No tenía caso seguir pensando en la molesta chica, lo único que provocaba era que todos a su alrededor pensaran que se estaba volviendo distraído. Lo mejor era volver a enfocar sus pensamientos en la prioridad de toda su vida; el tennis.

**01010111001010101011**

**Dolce S.- ya que no dejan que responda mis reviews generalizaré mi gratitud y les haré saber que cada uno de sus comentarios es apreciado, gracias. Para poder responder cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen su e-mail por favor xD. pero bueno ya que estoy en eso, _mada, mada, Dane- _significa (not yet) traducción, todavía no xD, según una página oficial de Prince of tennis. Pero he notado que los autores lo utilizan de diferente manera y a veces no le dan sentido…hmm en fin, al menos en mi historia ese es el uso que le estoy dando, sigan dejando sus reviews! Y cuando publiquen sus historias Ryosaku estén seguros que yo las leeré.**


	3. Un problema menos

**Capítulo 3 "Un problema menos"**

------------------

El entrenamiento se volvió más monótono de lo normal, el chico logró concentrarse lo suficiente y de esa manera terminó más temprano.

-Ryoma- Una mano lo tomó delicadamente por el hombro.

El chico volteó la cabeza y observó el rostro preocupado de su entrenadora Sumire Ryuzaki.

-¿Si?-

La mujer retiró su mano del hombro del chico al tiempo que se enderezaba pero siempre manteniendo la mirada en el joven genio del tennis.

-¿sabes por casualidad qué le pasó a Sakuno el día de hoy?-

Ryoma observó a la mujer con un gesto serio, preguntándose a si mismo porqué había salido a conversación el motivo de sus ahora frecuentes distracciones, después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso lamento mucho haberte molestado- Dijo solemnemente Sumire, en realidad esperaba encontrar la causa del repentino desinterés de su nieta por el tennis.

-No es molestia- afirmó Ryoma y se dispuso a retirarse, pero esta vez una segunda persona lo detuvo cuando ya iba a salir de las instalaciones.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma! ¡Espera!-

Ryoma no tenía intención de escuchar a Osakada y su largo discurso que frecuentemente aborrecía, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la chica terminaría por alcanzarlo, así que porqué esforzarse.

La chica corrió y alcanzándolo se paró frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

-Pido disculpas por la ausencia de Sakuno, sin embargo creo que es preciso informarte que no estará más en el club de fans que yo…-

-No me interesa- pronunció cortante Ryoma.

-Pero Príncipe Ryo..-

-Ella ya me había dicho que dejaba el tennis, no es necesario que me lo repitas-.

-Pero…-

Tomoka entrecerró los ojos, las ganas de llorar finalmente se hicieron sentir como punzadas en los ojos y se vio obligada a morderse el labio inferior para evitar ponerse vulnerable frente al chico. Tenía tantas ganas de disculparse con Sakuno, evidentemente Ryoma por alguna razón ahora se veía molesto con ella; vaya y eso que ni siquiera sabía que la joven Sakuno Ryuzaki había dejado todo por culpa de ella. Pobre Sakuno tenía que hacer algo para reponer el daño, no era muy tarde.

-Ya me voy- se adelantó Ryoma, reacomodó su mochila por encima de su hombro y se alejó de la joven.

-----------------

Al día siguiente.

Sakuno caminó desairada cerca de las canchas de tennis, vislumbró a algunos titulares, tales como Tezuka, Kaoru y Eiji, se detuvo un momento a contemplar a los entusiasmados jóvenes y se dispuso a continuar su camino, sin embargo…

-Sakuno Ryuzaki ¿cierto?-

-¿Eh?- Se dio medio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro carismático de Momoshiro.

-Momoshiro-sempai- se apresuró a decir la chica mostrando cierta reverencia.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que me digan momo-chan?- refunfuñó con un rápido guiño.

-Momo-chan- corrigió ella entonces -¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno no mucho, sólo me preguntaba qué había pasado con nuestra porrista, es decir no te hemos visto en los entrenamientos-.

-¿hum?- Sakuno se preguntó si todo este tiempo Momoshiro-sempai había estado al tanto de su presencia, ¡que vergüenza!.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Momoshiro inclinándose a la altura de la chica.

-Lo lamento pero he estado muy ocupada-

-Ah ya veo, bueno qué se le puede ha…-

-No es necesario que mientas Ryuzaki- de pronto Ryoma apareció con un gesto unánime y su raqueta sobre el hombro.

Sakuno dio un giro rápido y se encontró con el rostro serio del joven Echizen, sus mejillas enrojecieron y un repentino tartamudeo se apoderó de sus palabras.

-Yo…no, Ryo…Ryoma-

-Oye no seas tan descortés con la chica- regañó Momoshiro.

Ryoma permaneció callado y enfocó en ella esa fría mirada que sólo le dedicaba a quien lo molestaba o era de su desagrado, de cualquier forma esta vez la mirada no aplicaba a ninguna de las dos.

-Con permiso- pronunció finalmente Sakuno y se retiró del lugar a toda prisa.

-Vaya, Vaya, pero qué mal chico eres, mira que tratar de esa manera a la nieta de la entrenadora-.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dictaminó Ryoma y entró en la cancha.

-¡Ah pero que odioso eres!- Momoshiro le mostró un puño cerrado y frunció el ceño.

---------------------

-¡Ryoma-kun, Gomen Nasai!- gritó para si misma Sakuno, llegó hasta las oficinas de la escuela y se sentó pesadamente en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera. Las clases se reanudarían en media hora, ¿Qué haría hasta ese entonces?.

Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la mirada fulminante que Ryoma le había dedicado; ¿Porqué estaba tan enojado? ¿Acaso ahora pensaba que era una cobarde al haberse olvidado repentinamente del tennis?

Cerró los ojos y soltó un doloroso suspiro –Ya que-.

-Ah pero que situación tan más horripilante ¿no Sakuno?-

-¿Eh?- Sakuno levantó la mirada y se encontró con una de las personas que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. Un sentimiento de coraje e impotencia se hizo presente en ella, más sin embargo era ese tipo de cosas que jamás le ocurría y no vio manera de encausarlo mas que con un apenas perceptible gruñido. -¿Qué quieres Tomoka?-

-No es necesario que me dediques ese tipo de miradas Sakuno- murmuró la chica –Admito que lo que hice estuvo mal-

-¿A si?- preguntó Sakuno perpleja, Dios, era tan ingenua y maleable que una disculpa sincera le haría echarse a llorar y pedir perdón de igual manera, abrió la boca para comenzar a hacer lo antes mencionado pero no logró articular palabra; esa mirada, recordó, no, las cosas no se solucionarían con una simple disculpa, ahora entendía, esto iba más allá de una riña entre dos tercas y enamoradas adolescentes. Eran sus sentimientos los que estaban en juego.

-Sakuno-

-Lo lamento Tomoka pero necesitaré más tiempo- indicó.

No tardó mucho en hacerse presente la reacción de su amiga, ahora dolida y confundida, apretó ambos puños y elevó un grito de coraje -¿No fue suficiente mi disculpa? ¿Porqué me tratas así? ¡Date cuenta de que te pedí perdón!-

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan frenética y dramática amiga? Se preguntó Sakuno al tiempo que se recargaba lo más posible sobre el respaldo de la banca, no fuera que a su amiga se le escapara una bofetada o la dejara sorda.

-Tomoka, no es algo simple. Acabo de enterarme que te gusta Ryoma-kun; para serte sincera no creo poder dejarlo todo sólo porque a ti también te gusta-.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras!- finalmente Tomoka decía algo coherente y cierto.

Ahora Sakuno sintió un nudo en la garganta, era cierto, Tomoka jamás le había pedido que lo hiciera, entonces ¿porqué había sentido la necesidad de dejarlo todo? ¿Era en realidad tan débil que no podía afrontar los más mínimos de los problemas?

-Es cierto, perdona-

-¿De qué se trata Sakuno? ¿Qué sucede?- Ahora más calmada, Tomoka se hizo espacio al lado de su confundida amiga.

-Inconscientemente…-comenzó Sakuno ahora comprendiendo de que se trataba todo- no quería que nuestra amistad saliera perjudicada, así que en mi arranque de confusión decidí alejarme de todo, incluso de Ryoma-kun-.

Tomoka asintió –Lamento que nuestra pelea te haya confundido tanto Sakuno, ambas tenemos el mismo derecho de enamorarnos y hacer lo posible por conquistar a un chico, es decir…- Tomoka sonrió pícaramente –Ser presidenta de un club de fans no te da el derecho de monopolizar lo que se te antoje, ahora entiendo.

-Un- pronunció Sakuno –Lamento haber hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero me temo que ya no puedo regresar atrás-.

-¡Pero de qué hablas!-

-Al parecer Ryoma se encuentra enojado conmigo, presiento que ya no le simpatizo-.

-Tonterías- refunfuñó Tomoka y se levantó de la banca –Te daré tiempo para que recapacites y te estaré esperando en el próximo juego del príncipe Ryoma- diciendo esto en tono de orden la chica se alejó del lugar.

-Ah, ¿Porqué todo tengo que hacerlo tan complicado?- se preguntó Sakuno. Al menos ya era una carga menos sobre sus hombros, ahora el problema principal era ¿Qué haría con Ryoma-kun? ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos que sus últimas decisiones habían sido resultado de a lo que se le podría llamara un repentino berrinche?

-Baka- suspiró dolorosamente, escasos segundos pasaron y se le vino a la mente una idea-¡Eso es!.

Sujetó la bolsa en la que guardaba su raqueta y observándola con esperanza sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Talvez la idea no excusaría su repentino comportamiento, pero le daría una nueva esperanza con el joven Echizen.

**0101000111001101**

**Dolce S- Woow, gracias por todos los reviews, y también gracias por la aclaración de mada mada dane, ;; si ya decía yo que había algo raro, en fin xP supongo que con eso arruiné mi primer capi, en fin usaré el significado ya bien en prox capítulos, ah ahora debo disculparme por este capítulo, la verdad siento que salió poco interesante uhh, les prometo esforzarme más xP, es culpa de la escuela, también lamento tardarme en actualizar. Sigan dejando sus reviews, me motivan mucho, enserio, cada uno es leído con interés y gratitud y son realmente apreciados, gracias. Cualquier aclaración o sugerencia es igualmente apreciada.**


	4. Un nuevo entrenamiento

**Un nuevo entrenamiento**

-¿Qué tú que?-

El color se le subió a la castaña hasta las raíces de su cabello y con pena tuvo que asentir para dar respuesta a la no tan discreta exclamación del guapo joven.

-Di…digo, si no es mucho problema-

-Hmm- meditó él rascándose pensativamente una mejilla -¿me pregunto porqué a mi y no a ese fastidioso de Momoshiro?

-Mo…Momoshiro-sempai es más allegado a Ryoma-kun y-

-Ah pero que ternura ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Me siento como en primaria de nuevo!- sonrió el chico- ¿Así que todo esto es para sorprender a O'chibi?-

-Bu…bueno- '¿Porqué no puedo dejar de tartamudear?' pensó Sakuno intentando controlar sus palabras –No exactamente-.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven y observándola por un momento dijo-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Sería muy difícil negarle algo a una muchachita tan linda-

'Kyaa' gritó mentalmente Sakuno parpadeando incontable número de veces e intentando mantener una postura digna frente al chico –Gra..gracias K…K…-

-Llámame por mi primer nombre- aclaró él –entonces mañana será, hasta entonces-

-¡Hai!- finalmente suspiró aliviada observando la silueta del chico desaparecer entre las canchas de tennis.

Sus problemas de seguro desaparecerían si Ryoma la veía jugando un tennis aceptable y mejorado, quizá perdonaría su repentina falta de interés en todo. ¿cómo había sido tan tonta y caprichosa?

'Espero que esto haga que te vuelva a agradar Ryoma-kun' se sonrió a sí misma, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sintió el calor irradiar de esta.

Sin embargo muy poco sabía de lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser su nuevo plan.

------------------------------

'qué molestia'

-pok-

'no pensaré más en eso'

-pok-

'no debo entrometerme en las decisiones de los demás'

-pok-

'y menos en las de esa niña'

-pok-

'además el tennis no fue hecho para gente débil de carácter'

-pok-

'y estoy demostrando mi debilidad al no concentrarme en este momento como es debido'

-pok-

Ryoma alzó el brazo para recibir la pelota que venía a mayor velocidad, frunció el ceño y…

-cuarenta, iguales-

La risa se apoderó de un frenético Momoshiro- Vaya pero mira que te estás volviendo malo, y yo que estaba siendo amable contigo-.

-Claro como sea- contestó Ryoma sin el más mínimo interés, apretó ambas manos en la empuñadura de la raqueta y se preparó a recibir el servicio, no sin antes echar un discreto vistazo a su alrededor.

-No se me hace raro que no aparezca después de la manera en que le hablaste- indicó Momoshiro quien estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento del joven.

-Calla y sirve-

-¡Eres un chiquillo que no sabe nada de sentimientos!- Acusó Momoshiro perdiendo la paciencia.

-Y tú un bocón metiche- respondió tranquilamente Ryoma con un apenas perceptible tono de molestia.

-¡.¿Pero qué dijiste?.!-

-No lo voy a repetir-

-¡Echizen, Takeshi!- La voz enérgica de cierto capitán se hizo presente y en el acto ambos jugadores sabían lo que les esperaba – veinte vueltas… por falta de concentración durante el entrenamiento- sentenció Tezuka.

-Ya ves lo que ocasio…- Momoshiro no terminó su oración al ver con gran coraje que la causa de su enojo ya se encontraba trotando a diez metros de distancia- ¡Hey Ryoma!

-----------------------

-¿Realmente aceptó?- preguntó entusiasmada Tomoka.

-Un- murmuró Sakuno asintiendo, un ligero rosa tiñó sus mejillas, sin razón justificable –Mañana me ayudará a entrenar-

-¡Ah es como un sueño!- mencionó alucinada Tomoka –Sabías que es uno de los titulares más guapos -

Sin saber porqué Sakuno sintió sus cejas fruncir y un ligero sentimiento de molestia que no mostró en sus palabras –No me digas que él también te gusta Tomoka-

-Eh, ¡no!- se apresuró a contestar- Tú sabes quien ha sido mi único amor por el momento… ah pero eso no significa que vaya a quitarte a nuestro príncipe, las dos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, así que… así que…-

De pronto el gesto de Sakuno se suavizó y soltó una sonrisita – Claro Tomoka no es como si fuera algo serio, jajaja no tienes porqué contestar tan preocupada, es decir era sólo una pregunta-

-Si además no es mi tipo- continuó Tomoka –Pero eso no significa que no deba entusiasmarme al saber que tan guapo titular te va a estar entrenando-.

-Cierto- sonrió Sakuno.

-Me alegra…- de pronto comenzó Tomoka con un tono tranquilo y una sonrisa apacible –Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado entre nosotras dos-.

-A mi también Tomoka, es bueno saber lo que la otra piensa-.

¿Porqué mentía? Bien sabía que el que a Tomoka le gustara Ryoma-kun le había quitado un poco de esperanza con respecto al chico, y a decir verdad le había quitado de igual manera un poco de interés. ¿Ah pero que estaba pensando? Todo lo que estaba planeando era sólo para agradar a Ryoma, ¿o no?

-----------------------

-¡Fsssash!-

Sakuno ahogó un grito al ver la raqueta salir volando de su mano a la cara de su apuesto entrenador, se sintió horrorizada y todo parecía en cámara lenta, sin embargo el chico la esquivó ágilmente y en vez de mostrar un gesto molesto o serio ofreció una sonrisa.

-Vaya tu tennis es peligroso, quizá debamos empezar por un voleo menos intenso ¿no?-

-Gomene- musitó la joven haciendo una avergonzada reverencia.

-Suele suceder, tranquila, aquí tienes- dijo pacientemente entregándole la raqueta.

Los 20 minutos más vergonzosos de su vida pasaron lentamente y para el ocaso ya se encontraba agotada.

-Bueno ya estás dominando el golpe de derecha-

'Ni una gota de sudor en su rostro, sorprendente'

-Bien- dijo con un suspiro antes de caer al suelo inhalando aire profundamente.

-Podemos dejar el revés para mañana si gustas-

-Iie- contestó ella y tambaleante se levantó- continuemos-.

-No, mañana lo haremos, después de todo no es bueno esforzarse demasiado- el chico guardó su raqueta en su bolsa y observó a la chica. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Uh…no gracias me quedaré a descansar un rato-.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

Sakuno sintió ese calor en sus mejillas nuevamente y pensando que probablemente se debía a que acababa de entrenar negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, entonces hasta mañana Ryuzaki-chan-

-Arigatou-.

-------------------------

'Ya me estoy hartando de esta situación, ¿qué todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en cosas sin importancia?' se preguntó Ryoma mientras caminaba a su casa.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba algo que justificara su repentino comportamiento hostil y a la vez distraído y todo por la molesta chiquilla que se supone con su repentino abandono le haría las cosas más fácil. Bien, estaba equivocado. Por el contrario todo era más complicado, como concentrarse.

"Ah que importa" murmuró finalmente el chico con un gesto enfadado, se dispuso a caminar más aprisa pero algo captó su atención al doblar la esquina, un chico de estatura alta y pelo cobrizo caminaba a una cuadra de distancia, parecía venir de entrenar con alguien. Un momento, él lo conocía…

"¿Eiji… sempai?"

_**Continuará….**_

0001010101110010100100111

Dolce S- Lamento la tardanza, fiu, alcancé a terminar este capítulo, lo sé es corto, pero ahora no lo puedo evitar porque acabo de terminar exámenes y éstos no me dejaron tiempo para escribir, aparte de que mi mente deambuló pensando en otras series etc…en fin espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari, EmmaRiddle, Hibari Tachikawa (gracias por recordarme que se me estaba olvidando el fic xP) Nadeshiko Malfoy, Shady10, Chiicela, Abuelitnt, Tezuka Tao Jun, Ashiba Fumjimiya, lady Sesshomaru y HikariLunamaria-chan. Gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento? ¿No se impacientó? Dime ¿Te llevó de regreso a tu casa?-

Sakuno parpadeó un par de veces y suspirando se frotó la sienes, ¿Porqué tantas preguntas? Sin embargo una sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar el entrenamiento.

Eiji-sempai era considerado y paciente, no se mofaba de sus repentinos deslices con la raqueta y le instruía de manera clara y explícita, no la llenaba de tecnicismos que sólo la confundirían.

-Fue agradable, no se impacientó y sí se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero me negué-

Tomoka abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sakuno le interrumpió –No fue un rechazo, simplemente sentí que ya había acaparado gran parte de su tiempo-.

-Bueno… supongo que eso está bien- sonrió Tomoka.

-Si eso está bien…- suspiró Sakuno con una sonrisa que expresaba más que mil palabras, Tomoka la observó con preocupación…

Espero que no te estés enamorando Sakuno… pensó con cierta alarma.

------------------------

-¡QUÉMATE!- El rostro de Kawamura Takashi fue cubierto por una sombra de agresividad y furia al tiempo que empuñaba la raqueta y lanzaba bolas que parecían arder al contacto con la raqueta del chico.

-¡Ahhh estás loco amigo!- gritó Eiji saliendo de la cancha esquivando pelotas de tennis que venían de todos lados

-**_¡Quémate, quémate, la cancha arde!-_** Continuó el chico de cabello marrón soltando pausadas risas malignas y estrepitosas.

Todos alrededor quedaron atónitos ante el comportamiento del titular más callado y tímido. Bueno, callado y tímido siempre que no tuviese una raqueta en las manos. Ciertamente se habían acostumbrado a su cambio en la cancha pero definitivamente esta era una exageración más allá de los límites de lo que se considera normal y cuerdo.

Tezuka escuchó los gritos desesperados de Eiji en la cancha contigua y volvió la vista sólo para encontrar lo que parecía una cacería, Kawamura siendo obviamente el cazador…

-¿Qué están observando? ¡vamos continúen con el entrenamiento!- ordenó a los que se habían reunido alrededor.

-Ese tipo es muy raro- musitó Ryoma y caminó hacia la cancha – ¿Oishi- sempai?

El titular volteó la vista al chico impaciente –Ci…cierto Echizen, de…debemos continuar con el entrenamiento-.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Es sólo que Eiji me preocupa- contestó el chico y observó con cautela la cancha en la que Eiji se debatía contra pequeñas pelotas ciertamente potentes.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, esto es divertido- comentó Fuji con su sonrisa aparentemente dulce, sin embargo era una simple fachada de dulzura que no escondía más que un oscuro gusto por el sadismo y sufrimiento de los demás.

-Fuji- reprendió Oishi evidentemente molesto.

-Vamos a entrenar Fuji, Hey Mamushi ven acá- Ordenó Momoshiro con una sonrisa sin embargo recibió un molesto zumbido en respuesta.

-Vamos Kaoru o de otra manera terminarás corriendo veinte vueltas a la cancha- indicó Fuji – Aunque eso sería divertido-

-Deja de decir frivolidades- gruñó Momoshiro.

-El entrenamiento… vamos-indicó Fuji en un tono bajo y noble.

-Es imposible sacar de sus casillas a este tipo- suspiró el ojinegro y caminó a la cancha siguiente.

-Que raros son todos aquí- criticó Ryoma para si mismo.

--------------

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haré?- nerviosa Sakuno recorrió el lugar con la mirada –Eiji-sempai… necesito hablar con él.-

No iría a las canchas de tennis, definitivamente no podía presentarse y hacerse presente frente a Ryoma-kun, además Ryoma no debía enterarse de su arduo entrenamiento. Sería tan bochornoso y difícil de explicar.

Para su alivió escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Tezuka dictaminando que el entrenamiento estaba terminado por el día. Suspiró y sonrió, esperaría a Eiji-kun.

-Ryuzaki-chan- Escuchó la voz de Eiji y volteó emocionada para encontrarse con un par de atractivas y emocionales órbitas azul intenso.

-¡Kyya Eiji-kun!- hizo una torpe y rápida reverencia al chico sonrojándose.

Eiji sonrió rascándose una mejilla confundido- ¿Te asusté Ryuzaki-chan?-

-Eh bueno…- Sakuno agachó la cabeza para luego elevar un par de ojos brillantes hacia arriba.

Eiji-kun la miraba un tanto perplejo.

-Quería preguntarte…si…si…- Ugh ¿qué sucedía con sus manos? parecían moverse por voluntad propia, tan nerviosa estaba que ya ni sabía si estaba parada sobre suelo firme.

-¿Si…?-repitió Eiji intentando motivarla a continuar.

-Si hoy…entrenaremos-

-¡Claro! Quedamos tres días a la semana ¿recuerdas?-

-Eso me temía- repentinamente Sakuno alzó la cara para observar mejor al chico- mi raqueta sufrió un accidente en la práctica del equipo de tennis femenil de hoy-

-Eso es malo- asintió Eiji- Pero yo te pudo prestar una de las mías-

-¿Nani?- preguntó Sakuno perpleja, un titular de Seigaku estaba dispuesto a prestarle una de sus raquetas a una novata sin sentido de lo que era empuñar bien aquél objeto ¿enserio?

-Yo te puedo prestar una de mis raquetas- repitió Eiji con una sonrisa –No habrá problema-

-¡Arigatou!- agradeció Sakuno con una inmensa sonrisa y ojos chispeantes de alegría.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos, no querrás que venga O'chibi y se de cuenta de tu plan ¿cierto?- Con una alegre despedida Kikumaru Eiji, un chico apuesto y de pelo cobrizo, se retiró.

Embelezada Sakuno siguió con la mirada la figura de Kikumaru hasta que esta era ya apenas perceptible entre las canchas.

_No querrás que venga O'chibi y se de cuenta de tu plan_

¿O'chibi? …. ¡Ryoma-kun! Se le estaba olvidando el motivo del entrenamiento… ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Qué clase de persona se olvidaba de algo tan importante como sus sentimientos? No… no se le olvidaba, simplememente los persuadía.

Reacomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y una pelota de tennis cayó.

Al escuchar el peculiar rebote de la pelota a sus espaldas supuso que era una de sus pelotas de tennis, ya no se podía dar el lujo de llevar su bolsa de tennis, Ryoma se daría cuenta y todo su plan se iría cuesta abajo. –Mou- suspiró sin darse la vuelta para recoger su pelota.

-Ryuzaki-

La gélida voz del objeto central de sus pensamientos se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

Volteó cautelosamente como si se tratase de un bandido a punto de asaltarla.

-¿Sí, Ryoma-kun?-

-Ten- levantó del suelo la pelota y se la entregó con indiferencia a la chica.

-Este.. la pelota…yo…no…- Sakuno dirigió miradas nerviosas a la pelota en la mano del chico y luego al atractivo rostro del joven.

-Que indecisa eres- sentenció el chico –Tómala me tengo que ir-

-Hai- susurró con tristeza Sakuno.

-Todavía te falta mucho- indicó Ryoma y se dispuso a marcharse.

-La pelota…este yo…- La castaña sentía la urgencia de explicarle el incidente. Razón…Ninguna, sólo necesidad.

-No necesitas justificarte- Ryoma alzó una mano y se ajustó la gorra a la altura de los ojos –Nos vemos…-

----------------------------

-¡Bien tu revés mejora!- Aplaudió Eiji con evidente euforia

-¡Sugoi!- Sakuno levantó las manos en el aire y saltó felizmente.

Eiji observó a la chica con una cara sonriente, el orgullo resaltaba en sus ojos azul marino y pensó que le encantaría que Ryoma viera eso.

¿Como era posible que O'chibi no se diera cuenta de lo valiosa que la chica era? 'Ah que niño más despistado' pensó.

----------------------

Dos semanas pasaron y la técnica de Sakuno mejoró notablemente, Tomoka la llenaba de halagos y su apuesto entrenador parecía cada vez más orgulloso del progreso.

Sin embargo algo en Sakuno estaba cambiando y algo en Ryoma estaba por cambiar de igual manera.

-¡Hey Eiji! Ten misericordia- bromeó Momoshiro.

_Juego y Match para Kikumaru_

-No tienes energía amigo- Rió Eiji y se apresuró a su bolsa –Bien, ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Está raro- comentó Fuji y salió de la cancha con su usual sonrisa.

-Supe que ayer estuvo entrenando a alguien de primer grado- murmuró Momoshiro -De hecho me imagino que esto ha ocurrido desde hace ya dos semanas-

-¿A si?- murmuró Ryoma sin el más mínimo interés al tiempo que ajustaba con una mano las cuerdas de su raqueta.

-Bueno…- suspiró Momoshiro alzando en alto la cabeza con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa altanera -¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que Ryuzaki-san probablemente es ese alguien?

La mano de Ryoma se tensó provocando que forzara por demás las cuerdas y estas quedaran desalineadas, Momoshiro pudo sentir la repentina tensión y el silencio que fue seguido por un 'no me importa' demasiado falso incluso para tomarse en cuenta.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al ver lo que su repentino desquite había hecho con las cuerdas de su raqueta y volvió a entrelazar los dedos entre las mismas arreglándolas cuidadosamente.

-Vamos Ryoma admite que te gusta la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki- Se mofó Momoshiro colocando una mano en la cabeza de Ryoma y dándole golpecitos como si fuera una clase de de instintivo para que contestara, sin embargo paso desapercibida para él la rabia que estaba provocando en el joven genio.

-No veo el porqué de tus preguntas- dijo entre dientes –Pero sólo para que te quede bien claro esa niña no significa nada para mi, por consiguiente no me gusta-.

Momoshiro soltó un suspiro ahogado –Bueno eso me parece bien, no veo la razón de que una muchacha tan linda sufra por alguien como tú, de seguro Eiji muy pronto la dejará encantada, digo, comparado contigo…-

Por segunda vez Ryoma sintió ese impulso de destrozar su preciada raqueta y esta vez apretó las cuerdas contra sus dedos tan fuerte que quedaron más que desalineadas y con un gruñido de evidente molestia dejó a un lado el objeto de su desquite –No tengo ganas de entrenar-

-¿Envidia o coraje Echizen?-.

Ryoma le dedicó una mirada tan fría que por un momento la sangré del chico frente a él heló.

-¿Oye y esa mirada?- Momoshiro retrocedió, Ryoma soltó un gruñido y con cierta ira empuñó su bolsa y salió de las canchas.

-Bien- sonrió Momo, aparentemente le había provocado a Ryoma un ataque de celos y eso eventualmente le haría saber al ingenuo príncipe lo que significaba querer a alguien.

**011110010100001001001**

**Dolce S.- Bien lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, no m amenazen! Reprobé matemáticas :'( me llegó la depre xD jajaja no de hecho no, pq no m regañaron, no es eso genial? En fin gracias por los reviews y los constantes recuerdos d que me apurara, el próximo capítulo prometo será de 10 pag! Si, me esforzaré por todos los que leen, gracias xD.**

**EmmaRiddle, Lady Sesshoumaru, mical-rose-star, Nadeshiko Malfoy, Itnuzi desli , Shady10, Abuelitnt, Hibari-Tachikawa, Arashi Shinomori, Kimi Motoeda, Ashiba Fujimiya, Flopy, Mariale, Angie-ayanami, Pilika-chan, Yume Shiroi, yokito kou, Artanis, Conti, Luthien y Miyuki (woow me leíste la mente en tu review:P )**

**Este fic es para todos ustedes, muchas gracias! (no les gustaría un eiji-saku? Jajaja nOooO, no haré eso, sólo por si se lo preguntaban) sin embargo Eiji es genial y me llama mucho la atención el chico…¬¬U no permitiré q las hormonas se apoderen de este fic xD…Dejen su comentario, bueno o malo será bien recibido.**


	6. Malas decisiones

**Malas decisiones**

----------

El ocaso llegó a su fin y el rebote seco pero claro de una pelota de tennis poco a poco fue desapareciendo, la esfera rodó hasta los pies del chico antes de quedar estática.

Una sonrisa genuina adornó las facciones de Kikumaru y junto con el suspiro de cansancio de Sakuno el entrenamiento del día concluyó.

-Mou, este si que fue duro- pronunció entre pausadas respiraciones la joven de cabello castaño. Se llevó una fría mano a la frente y variadas perlas luminosas bajaron lentamente por sus sienes. Una pequeña toalla le fue entregada junto con una mirada de satisfacción por parte del chico de pelo cobrizo.

'Es la primera vez que sudo de esta manera' pensó algo avergonzada, sin embargo el agotamiento no era nada comparado con la satisfacción de saber que estaba a pocos días de lograr su meta.

Eiji Kikumaru se limitó a observar a la chica, la tenue luz del farol que se acababa de encender enmarcó su figura, parte de su rostro fue ensombrecido cuando se llevó cuidadosamente la toalla a la sien derecha y el rostro cansado pero bello de la chica se relajó.

'Si tan sólo fuera unos cuantos años mayor' pensó el chico, se reprendió mentalmente ante tan perverso pensamiento, siendo que si la chica fuera unos cuantos años mayor, él no marcaría un límite en el acercamiento mutuo.

'Oh vamos no soy tan viejo, qué son ¿2 o 3 años acaso? …Si O'chibi tan sólo fuera capaz de pensar más allá de una raqueta y un partido se daría cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente, vaya si yo…'

No fue hasta que la chica volteó su mirada a él que dejó de observar con semejante escudriño su figura, y sus pensamientos fueron cortados como aquél que abruptamente apaga la luz al salir de una habitación.

-Gracias por todo Eiji-sempai- pronunció la chica sujetando su mochila y llevándosela al hombro, su sonrisa de sincera gratitud dejó mudo al chico por unos segundos y con la facilidad propia del joven tenista su gratitud fue respondida con otra sonrisa en regreso.

-Puedes llamarme Eiji simplemente- dijo el chico sin pensar que semejante permiso le daba un mayor acercamiento a la chica.

-Muy bien…Ei..Eiji-kun- tartamudeó la joven ruborizándose un poco, vaya, qué suerte que la noche ya estaba salvaguardando su territorio y la oscuridad no permitía ver con tanta claridad el símbolo de timidez y nerviosismo característico de la chica. –Bi..bien, hasta mañana Eij..-

-No…vamos ¿cómo crees que voy a permitir que te vayas sola a estas horas? No sea que un aprovechado de esos que suelen andar borrachos a estas horas se quiera sobrepasar con una cansada tenista-

Sakuno no encontró las palabras para argumentar y sin mucha oposición permitió que el chico la acompañara a casa.

------------------------------

-¡JhAhaJha!-

Con asombrosa rapidez Nanjiroh Echizen respondió el saque de Ryoma apuntándose los puntos que le darían la victoria en el encuentro. Sus estridentes carcajeadas sacaron de quicio al menor Echizen y con un resoplido furioso mustió a su padre palabras que expresaban cuán inmaduro éste era al no presentar seriedad en un partido.

-Vamos uno más antes de la cena- incitó su padre colocando confianzudamente su raqueta por encima del hombro.

Ryoma se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la casa –Me voy a dar un baño-

La sonrisa de Nanjiroh se ensanchó y se tiró de espaladas en el suelo a descansar un poco –Espero que no apliques esa técnica en la vida real chico-

Sus palabras alcanzaron a llegar a oídos de Ryoma y dando un giro un tanto desinteresado arqueó las cejas -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada, A nada- canturreó el hombre abanicando de arriba abajo su mano inquiriendo con este gesto que dejara el tema por la paz.

Ryoma cerró los ojos y tragó una bocanada de aire intentando darse paciencia, después con una mirada sarcástica murmuró –Si bueno, después de todo, la mayor parte de las cosas que dices son incoherencias o platicas que a nadie interesan-

-¡Qué dices!- enfurecido el padre de Ryoma se levantó del suelo. Definitivamente el chiquillo sabía como sacarlo de juicio.

-Y bien… ¿será este el caso?- preguntó el chico un tanto retórico.

-Si tanto te interesa como para pronunciar tus no bien recibidos sarcasmos entonces te diré a que me refiero-

-Procuraré escuchar-

Nanjiroh observó con una rara seriedad a su hijo y pasándole de largo se sentó en la entrada a uno de los pasillos de la casa –Bueno hijo, te dejas llevar por tu enojo muy fácilmente dándole la victoria temporalmente a tu adversario-

Ryoma frunció el ceño –¿Y? De cualquier manera no me doy por vencido-

-Si pero pierdes una batalla- acertó a decir el "monje".

-¿Te las quieres dar de sabio papá?- preguntó con ironía Ryoma, sin dar lugar a una respuesta agregó- Porque si es así, avísame para no permitir que malgastes mi tiempo en charlas de baja calidad-

-Y no aceptas tus errores- prosiguió Nanjiroh –Niégamelo hijo, en el tennis esto no es tan grave, pero en la vida, puedes llegar a dejarte vencer completamente por un descuido como esos-

Ryoma decidió no darle alas a su padre, que aunque sabiendo que no del todo estaba tan chiflado, su orgullo no le permitía quedarse a escuchar más.

Un ronroneo de cierto felino rompió el silencio que repentinamente se había apoderado del pasillo, el gato se restregó cariñosamente contra las piernas de Ryoma y no fue hasta que el chico le levantó que dejó de ronronear y se acomodó en los brazos de su dueño.

-Vamos Karupin- dijo seriamente el chico y dándose media vuelta entró en la casa.

-------------

-Aquí estamos-

Agradecida Sakuno agachó la cabeza haciendo una sutil reverencia, se despidió del chico y entró a la casa en donde su abuela ya la esperaba impaciente.

Caminó con pasos lentos y cansado por el corredor dispuesta a subir por la escalera que la conducirían hasta el baño, donde la tina le ofrecía relajamiento hasta la llegada del día siguiente, empuñó una mano fuertemente en el apoyo de la escalera como si se preparara para escalar una montaña rocosa, vaya que el tennis era cansado y te producía ciertas alucinaciones un tanto exageradas después de practicarlo sin parar.

Un carraspeo se anunció a sus espaldas y el suspiro de derrota abandonó los labios de Sakuno al saber que le esperaba.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki- enunció la señora con energía- No vives en un hotel ¿sabes?-

-Abuela…-comenzó Sakuno cabizbaja sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y encarar el rostro seguramente fruncido de su tutora.

-Pensé que te había enseñado a acatar reglas y que con mayor razón estabas dispuesta a cumplirlas por ser la nieta de una entrenadora que no da pie a comportamientos errantes-

-Abuela yo sólo estaba entrenando, eso no es comportarse…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió Sumire – Pero acordamos una hora de llegada; ahora date la vuelta Sakuno que no pienso hablarle a tu espalda-.

Obedientemente la castaña se dio vuelta y observó con ojos de sumisión a su abuela –Discúlpame-

-Mañana hablaré con Eiji Kikumaru acerca de esto, ese jovencito debería…-

-¡No!- alcanzó a gritar Sakuno –Por favor abuela, él no tuvo la culpa-

-No tienes idea de lo que le puede ocurrir a una muchachita de tu edad al andar a estas horas por la calle, es necesario que el chico este consciente de los riesgos a los que te expone al aplazar la hora del entrenamiento-.

-¡Si lo sabe!- espetó Sakuno- Él me trajo a casa el día de hoy-

Sumire observó la insistencia de su nieta por que dejara a Eiji al margen de la situación y decidiendo que no haría ningún bien causar pleito con su nieta dejó el tema por la paz.

-Está bien, no le diré nada, pero que sea la…-

-última vez- asintió la chica- gracias-. Olvidándose de su cansancio y dispuesta a no discutir más con su abuela la chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dispuso a sumergirse en un tina con agua caliente y fragancias relajantes.

-Ah estos chicos de hoy- sonrió la mayor Ryuzaki apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Auch!-Ese fue el grito de Sakuno después de un sonido seco y fuerte.

-¡Sakuno!- pronunció Sumire el tiempo que apoyaba un pie en un escalón y observaba hacia arriba en busca de una respuesta.

-Sólo fue una caída- llegó la dolorosa respuesta de su nieta.

-Espero no te estés esforzando por demás- murmuró para si misma su abuela y frunció el ceño mostrando cierta preocupación.

Sakuno llegó al baño y se desvistió lentamente, su rostro palideció la ver que tenía varios moretones en las pantorrillas y que sus brazos también poseían algunas dolorosas muestras de su arduo entrenamiento, observó con seriedad que las cuencas de sus ojos se estaba ensombreciendo y que a ese paso iba a asustar más a Ryoma de lo que lo impresionaría su técnica.

-Mou- suspiró y torpemente al darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la tina se golpeó un costado con el lavamanos -¡Mou!- gimió esta vez de dolor y emitió un sollozo en parte de vergüenza y en parte de miedo al pensar en como acabaría.

Se sumergió en la tina y cerró los ojos recordando lo que Eiji-kun le había mencionado unas semanas antes.

_-Creo que ya es suficiente- pronunció un preocupado Eiji._

_-No, por favor Kikumaru-sempai- había implorado tercamente ella –Otro juego más, por favor…-_

_El chico no podía negarse ante la mirada sincera y suplicante de la castaña. Sabía que a la edad de la chica era más que difícil mantener un régimen de entrenamiento aunque no fuera por días seguidos, 3 días a la semana bastaban para agotar a semejante criatura. No podía compararla con Echizen ya que este último había entrenado desde pequeño y poseía condición física, en cambio la joven, apenas comenzaba._

_-Ryuzaki-chan… ¿porqué no lo dejamos para la próxima sesión?-._

_-No, por favor…-_

_-No es bueno que entrenes de más- insistió el chico bajando la raqueta a su costado en un gesto que sugería que ya era suficiente._

_-Uno más- murmuró la chica_

_Suspirando y deseando que nada malo ocurriera Eiji lanzó su servicio._

'Eiji-kun es un buen chico' murmuró Sakuno con un suspiro 'Sin embargo no puedo detenerme'

------------------------

-¡Sakuno! Hey, oye ¡espera¡Sakuno!-

Corriendo velozmente Tomoka se apresuró hasta la figura cansada y lenta de su compañera.

-Oye¿porque no me respondiste?- preguntó un tanto ofendida la chica y al no recibir respuesta sujetó los hombros de su amiga girándola en seco para observarla directamente a los ojos. Un gritito ahogado escapó los labios de Tomoka y luego enmudeció.

En vez de toparse con dos órbitas alegres y chispeantes de emoción se encontró con un par de pupilas agotadas con surcos ensombrecidos debajo de las mismas. Una sonrisa forzada hizo ver a Sakuno como una imagen espectral sacada de una película de terror.

-¿Pe..pero qué pasó?- preguntó Tomoka

Sakuno parpadeó lentamente como si sus ojos se negaran a abrirse nuevamente cada vez que los cerraba. -¿A qué te refieres Tomoka?

-Por Dios¿Qué en tu casa no hay espejos?-

-Oye- Sakuno frunció el ceño –No seas tan grosera-.

-Lo lamento amiga pero…- Tomoka hurgó dentro de su mochila y sacó un espejito compacto, lo levantó y colocó frente al rostro de Sakuno esperando una reacción de ésta.

Sin embargo la chica sólo entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y asintió- Sé como me veo Tomoka, pero no te preocupes ya pasará.

-¡Pero te ves muy mal!-gritó a los cinco vientos Tomoka

-Shh- Sakuno colocó un dedo índice en sus labios y luego murmuró –Mi abuela no me quería dejar venir hoy a la escuela, en la mañana al verme dijo que debía suspender mi entrenamiento por un tiempo…- giró su cabeza de una lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie conocido la escuchara. –Logré convencerla de lo contrario, no tengo idea de cómo lo hice, pero te suplico que no digas semejante cosa frente a ella ya que me obligará a retirarme del tennis ¿Comprendes?

-Pero…-

-Hazme ese favor-

Después de unos segundos de duda Tomoka asintió.

-Bien- sonrió Sakuno y dándose media vuelta se encaminó hacia las instalaciones.

---------------------

Más tarde

-Me parece que el lo están haciendo muy bien- declaró con serio orgullo Tezuka, observando con una mirada aprobatoria al grupo de jóvenes que yacían en el suelo profiriendo unos que otros insultos contra Sadayaru Inui.

-Oye ¿Qué le agregaste esta vez a tu jugo especial¿Excremento?- acusó Momoshiro mientras hacia muecas de supremo disgusto.

Sadayaru frunció el entrecejo y un destello atravesó sus lentes –No vuelvas a decir semejante cosa, o si no te tocará una porción doble la próxima vez que decidas recibir los saques de tu oponente como una niña de primaria-

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-

-Sadayaru a mi me pareció delicioso, tu jugo tiene mi aprobación- comentó Syusuke con su tétrica sonrisa.

-Estas loco zss- siseó Kaoru levantándose del suelo y empuñando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su costado. -¿Ya nos podemos ir? Quiero lavarme la boca-

Tezuka asintió y el chico salió de las canchas.

-¡Agh! que asco, que asco- gimió Eiji –Te maldigo Echizen, porqué tenías que ganarme esta vez-

-Te lo merecías- pronunció Ryoma con cierto desdén.

-Jugaste con malas intenciones yo lo sé- Anunció Eji levantándose –Pero la próxima vez no ganarás te lo aseguro.

-Eso habrá que ver- retó Ryoma.

-Vaya, vaya, tranquilos, parece que se pelean por una chica- rió Momoshiro. 'Y que pedradota acabo de darle a Echizen' pensó.

-¡Cállate!- Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo ambos jugadores.

Eiji y Ryoma se observaron por un momento pero luego su vista se desvió al captar la figura de cierta chica caminando hacia la salida por un lado de las canchas. Ryoma dijo algo bajo su aliento y giró la vista a otro lado, pero Eiji se apresuró a guardar su cosas y salió de la cancha.

-¡Oye!- alcanzó a gritar Ryoma con evidente molestia pero Kikumaru ya había salido del lugar.

-¿Crees que fue tras ella?- preguntó Momoshiro inclinándose un poco para recibir una respuesta como si de un secreto se tratase.

-Hmpf- fue lo único que dejó los labios de Ryoma antes de empuñar su bolsa de entrenamiento y salir de igual manera.

-------------------------

-¡Ryuzaki-chan!-

Esta vez Sakuno alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Eiji y se detuvo para girar su cabeza –Eiji-kun-

-Oye…- Al acercarse más Eiji se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Sakuno y de sus cansadas facciones, no supo que decir.

-¿Eiji-kun?-

'Ya vio mi aspecto¡por Dios que pena!'

-¡Gomene!- chilló la chica y se llevó el maletín hasta la cara cubriendo casi todo su rostro excepto su ojos –Debo irme- musitó por debajo de su mochila e hizo gesto de marcharse.

-¿Porqué ocultas tu rostro?- preguntó Eiji al tiempo que la sujetaba por un brazo, lentamente le incitó a descubrirse la cara.

-Estas cansada, y tus facciones lo demuestran-

-Lo sé- se sonrojó –Lamento que me veas ene este estado-

-No es algo de que avergonzarse pero… creo que deberíamos dejar el entrenamiento por unas semanas, hasta que te repongas.

Los ojos de Sakuno se desorbitaron -¡Mi abuela habló contigo! No le hagas caso por favor, sabía que esto pasaría-

-Espera, espera- El chico agitó sus manos frente a él y luego contestó- La entrenadora Sumire no tiene nada que ver con esto, ella no ha hablado para nada conmigo-.

-No es necesario que mientas Eiji-kun, lamento que te haya dicho que pararas el entrenamiento, lamentablemente ella no va a decidir si entreno o no, ya veré como le hago- la voz de la chica era temblorosa como si le causar un gran miedo retar a su abuela.

-Pero digo la verdad- argumentó Eiji- la entrenadora Ryuzaki no tiene nada que ver, yo lo digo por tu bien.

-Pues no es necesario, y lo aprecio, pero estoy bien y quiero entrenar, ya falta poco-.

-No es bueno que sigas así- insistió Eiji.

Sakuno observó con ojos vacilantes al chico y volvió a dedicarle una mirada de súplica- Falta muy, muy poco-

-Ryuzaki-chan-

-Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento-

-¡Matte!- gritó el chico pero no fue escuchado.

'¿Qué hago?' Se preguntó, la chica confiaba en él para que la ayudara, pero al ayudarla le estaba causando un daño, las horas de entrenamiento cada vez se alargaban más y la chica cada vez se esforzaba más de lo que debía. 'Ahh que lío Eiji' se dijo a si mismo, ahora si que estaba preocupado por la chica.

-------------------

-¡Has regresado hijo!- anunció Nanjiroh -¿Qué te parece un partido antes de cenar?-

Ryoma le lanzó a su padre una mirada fría –No quiero, gracias-

-¿Pero que te ha pasado¿una mala nota¿has reprobado alguna materia?-

-¡Nanjiroh!- reprendió la madre de Ryoma desde la cocina -¡Deja a nuestro hijo en paz!-

-No seas tan histérica mujer son sólo preguntas-

Ryoma observó como su siempre calmada y protectora madre se disponía a salir de la cocina para calmar a su padre.

-No es necesario que interfieras madre, gracias-.

-Esta bien Ryoma- sonrió su madre desde la puerta- En un momento más vamos a cenar-

Ryoma asintió respetuosamente y luego se volvió a su padre –Me voy a dar un baño-

-¿Y no responderás mis preguntas?-

-No- contestó en seco el chico –Y el partido queda pospuesto para mañana-

Nanjiroh arqueó una ceja y observó como su hijo daba vuelta en el corredor y se encerraba en el baño –Anda más raro de lo normal- musitó.

-¡Tío!- la voz de su sobrina se escuchó en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió sin moverse y con un tono aflojerado.

-¡Has dejado una de tus revistas tiradas y Karupin está comiéndose las hojas!-

-¡Pero qué!- sin terminar su oración Nanjiroh Echizen salió despedido cual rayo hacia la sala.

-Tío se puede enfermar, hay que…-

-¡Maldito Gato!- gritó furioso el monje y se arrodilló frente a uno de sus ejemplares –Mis chicas, mis lindas chi…-

El carraspeo de su mujer se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Eh… yo sólo… - se sonrojó Nanjiroh

-Tuviste tu merecido- señaló la madre de Ryoma.

_-¡KARUPIN!- _Se escuchó el grito agonizante de Nanjiroh seguido por sollozos y las risitas de la chica que sostenía al gato.

Ryoma soltó un suspiro al escuchar semejante alboroto, se preguntó porqué su padre no podía ser normal, y sumergió su rostro hasta un poco arriba de la boca, miró con gesto serio las blancas baldosas frente a él y la imagen de Ryuzaki Sakuno apareció enmarcada en su mente, le veía algo cansada, bueno era normal, obviamente no soportaba tanto entrenamiento.

Alzó la barbilla y pronunció su frase célebre –Mada, mada dane-

Definitivamente le faltaba mucho, se preguntaba con cierto coraje porqué había elegido seguir un entrenamiento con el molesto de Kikumaru en vez de con él. ¿Qué no le había tratado de ayudar ya en diferentes ocasiones? Él no se negaba, entonces¿Porqué el cambio?

Hizo un cuenco con las manos y se llevó agua al rostro, despejando las ideas y organizándolas un poco de manera que no lo atormentaran demasiado.

A final de cuentas¿Qué veía ella en Kikumaru?

-------------------------

Día siguiente

-¡Va!- Eiji hizo su servicio y Sakuno lo respondió con facilidad.

-Oye- espetó Sakuno -¿Porqué me mandas semejante servicio?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocentemente Eiji.

-Iba con poca intensidad y parece que con nada de estrategia-

-No es eso, yo digo que lo sentiste así porque has mejorado mucho.

Sakuno de pronto sintió coraje –¡No soy tonta! Estás siendo condescendiente conmigo, y no quiero que hagas eso¡no soy débil!-

-Finalmente Eiji se cansó de la situación, no quería verla lastimada y si evitar que se lastimara incluía una breve discusión entonces así sería.

-Es suficiente Ryuzaki-chan, tu cara expresa lo contrario de tus palabras-

-¡Yo me siento bien eso es lo que importa!- declaró Sakuno, incómoda al saber que ahora estaba discutiendo con un superior al cual debía respeto. Sin mencionar que se trataba de Eiji-kun y no quería gritarle.

-Es hora de que e vayas a casa- finalizó Eiji, guardando su raqueta.

Sakuno corrió hasta él y le detuvo por un brazo- Por favor te lo suplico, quiero seguir, un poco más-.

-O'chibi no se alegraría de esto- contestó Eiji.

-Ry…Ryoma lo entenderá cuando me vea jugar tennis-

-Si él supiera cómo estas…-

-¡No le importaría!- chilló Sakuno –Déjame…

Eiji volteó confuso al escuchar que las palabras de la chica se cortaron y sintió que la mano que le sujetaba el brazo de pronto helaba, al darse vuelta vio el rostro de Sakuno palidecer y después de unos segundos la chica cerró los ojos y sus piernas cedieron.

-¡Ryuzaki!- gritó Eiji y alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera.

---------------------

-No es posible, pero si yo le dije- murmuró Sumire yendo de un lado a otro a través de la sala de esperas en la sección de emergencias. Su rostro se encontraba pálido y pretendía tragarse la urgencia de llorar, sabiendo que no era grave la situación pero aún así…

-Fue mi culpa- murmuró Eiji, sentándose en una des fría e incómodas sillas que se enfilaban alrededor de una mesita donde dos tazas de café residían.

-No es momento de culparse- exclamó Ryuzaki con su tono enérgico propio de entrenadora.

-He llegado- Con lágrimas surcando sus ojos Tomoka logró frenar en la sala –Le agradezco mucho que me haya avisado-

-Sabemos que eres su amiga y te preocupa- sonrió la abuela de Sakuno –Vamos ¿Porqué no te tranquilizas un poco? ella estará bien- aseguró la señora intentando calamar los sollozos de Tomoka.

Sentó a la chica a su lado y volvió su cara a Eiji –Ya he avisado que mañana no estaré, de seguro en este momento Tezuka les estará informando por teléfono a todos, en verdad necesito permanecer aquí con Sakuno-

-Comprendo- susurró Eiji.

-Le aclaré la situación a Tezuka para que supiera que es una causa de fuerza mayor de cualquier manera es muy comprensivo-

Eiji asintió.

Tomoka paró sus sollozos por un momento y recordó que al recibir la llamada de Sumir Ryuzaki ella había informado de la situación a Ryoma, por alguna razón sintió necesario informar al joven genio. 'Oh Dios, que haré si Ryoma…'

-¡.¿Qué le hiciste?.!-

De pronto apareció Ryoma, jadeante, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión de coraje.

-¡Ryoma!- exclamó Sumire –¿Pero cómo supiste¿qué ha-?-

-Ryoma…- murmuró Tomoka.

-Oye Ryoma…- comenzó Eiji, y de pronto sintió como si el joven genio del tennis estuviera a punto de abalanzarse contra él.

**010001110000111001001**

Dolce S- Y bien lo prometido es deuda, pasé semana tras semana agotada...de tanto pensar xD ya que se me vino el bloqueo de escritor con respecto a esta historia, y hoy me puse a escribir todo 0.0, mis manitas están frías, ahh teclas...gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, este capi de 11 pag (xD si salieron once, penc q no llegaría ni a 9 y luego como por arte de magia cumplí mi promesa xP) es para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me motivan mucho ;).


	7. Visita

**_CON SABOR A PONTA_**

**CAPITULO 7**

------------

Sin decir una palabra Ryoma fulminó con la mirada a Eiji Kikumaru. La persona más irresponsable y poco capaz a sus ojos.

Un tenista sin noción de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que se debe hacer y lo que no, una persona lo suficientemente insensible como para lastimar a su…

Cerró un puño, no podía pensar en una palabra que describiera a Sakuno como parte de su vida. ¿Amiga? En los últimos días apenas y habían cruzado una palabra. ¿Compañera? Tomoka también iba en el mismo salón y sin embargo Sakuno era un tanto más que eso.

-¡Ah!- nerviosa por lo que podría suceder Tomoka se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró al joven recién llegado. –Oye Ryoma… vamos por una taza de café ¿Te parece?

Ryoma desvió su mirada a la chica por unos segundos y luego la regresó a Eiji. A pesar de haber corrido la maratón desde su casa al hospital irradiaba una energía propia para el desafío.

¿Ahora qué sucedía¿Porque rayos no se podía quedar callado y aparentar que la situación no le afectaba para nada?

Al recibir la llamada de Tomoka no había quedado muy convencido de que era cierto, luego recordó la apariencia de Sakuno los últimos días y entonces la duda fue despejada. Sin saber porqué salió de la casa sin decir nada y hasta tuvo que pedir indicaciones de donde se hallaba el hospital. Todavía no se familiarizaba muy bien con la ciudad y jamás pensó que llegaría la ocasión en que algo le llevara a socializar con gente desconocida para pedir unas cuantas reseñas.

Entonces, Sakuno Ryuzaki¿Lo valía?

Eso ya no importaba, ya había armado medio alboroto y no podía echarse atrás. Luego vería la forma de excusar sus actos agresivos sin que esto lo comprometiera sentimentalmente con la menor Ryuzaki.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-.

-No tienes porqué ser tan grosero ¿sabes?- refunfuñó Eiji.

Sumire se llevó una mano al rostro y cerró los ojos, parecía que estuviera contando hasta diez a juzgar por su expresión.

-¡Ven lo que causan, ni siquiera tiene fuerza para reprenderlos!- gruñó Tomoka.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y calmando su repentina ira Ryoma decidió tomar asiento.

-Chicos- farfulló Tomoka en silencio y se sentó pesadamente en la silla contigua a Sumire.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y Ryoma alzó un poco la vista a donde se encontraba Eiji.

Rara vez se veía al chico de pelo cobrizo con expresión preocupada y esta vez hasta nervioso parecía.

-Oye…-

Tomoka y Eiji alzaron la vista casi al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Ryoma sólo se estaba dirigiendo al tenista de ojos azules. Estaba estrechando sus manos nerviosamente y su vista no estaba enfocada en nada –Vamos afuera ¿te parece?- murmuró el chico.

-Esta bien- aceptó Eiji y se levantó de su asiento.

Después de unos momentos, como si no estuviera muy convencido de lo que él mismo había propuesto, Ryoma se levantó y le siguió.

-¿Qué tendrán en mente?- se preguntó Tomoka, algo preocupada se levantó de su silla y justo cuando se propuso seguirlos el doctor apareció.

-¿Cómo está?- Sumiré se puso en pie y cono ojos preocupados suplicó por una respuesta.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, y es que tenemos muchos pacientes- se disculpó el doctor ?Su nieta¿cierto?-

Sumire asintió.

-Sólo tuvo un desmayo por agotamiento, nada grave, aunque le aconsejamos de que cualquiera que sea el deporte que esté practicando, le baje un poco en intensidad, no es necesario que deje de hacerlo, sólo que no se esfuerce mucho.

Tomoka suspiró aliviada y Sumire sonrió –Esa niña-.

-Ambas pueden pasar a verla si gustan- les sonrió el hombre – cuarta habitación a su izquierda-. Indicó con gesto amable y señalando un pasillo a lo lejos.

-Gracias- musitaron ambas y caminaron hacia el lugar indicado.

------------------

-Echizen…-El silencio fue cortado con un incómodo tono de seriedad impropio de Eiji Kikumaru.

-Supongo que sería ridículo y estúpido de mi parte intentar golpearte- mencionó Ryoma empuñando las manos en sus bolsillos- Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no tenga deseos de hacerlo-.

-Comprendo… aunque no sea justificable… yo intenté detener el entrenamiento-.

-Sí, bien, los hechos finalmente son los que cuentan- recriminó Ryoma–Y mira a donde la llevaron tus acciones- con un leve movimiento de cabeza el chico apuntó al edificio que flanqueaba el jardín en el que se encontraban.

Tranquilamente Eiji asintió –Si, me responsabilizo por parte de la situación-.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo -¿Parte? Dices-

-Sabes Echizen, yo no pienso acusarte, en dado caso no es mi posición ni la de Ryuzaki, si no tuya-.

-¿Acusarme de qué¡Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa de que Sakuno se encuentre en una cama de hospital!-

Eiji se encongió de hombros, inquiriendo que no era algo que le incumbiera.

-Si vas a recriminarme algo será mejor que me lo expliques-. Sin percatarse Ryoma se encontraba en una posición de batalla, preparado para aventarse contra el chico que le ganaba en estatura por varios centímetros, pero vaya que esto no le retendría.

-No te subestimes, no eres tonto, sabes las razones por las que Sakuno se esforzó en sobresalir en un deporte ajeno a ella-.

Ryoma dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, adoptando una posición de perplejidad, no dijo nada.

-Ambos sabemos sus motivos, y muy a mi pesar no es algo que yo pueda cambiar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Eiji tragó saliva, pensando en las ganas que compartía con Echizen por confrontarse en una pelea, sin embargo era el mayor y debía, aunque no le gustara, mantener su compostura o la situación se saldría de control.

-Creo, Ryoma, que las confesiones entre dos personas se deben hacer sin intermediarios-.

-No me refiero a eso…- Sin darse cuenta la frase lo delataba, después de todo si estaba consciente de la situación entre la castaña y él, dejó el asunto por un lado, después de todo no tenía prioridad en el momento.

-¿Entonces?-.

-¿Porque dijiste 'muy a tu pesar'?-

Eiji se limitó al silencio.

Dos órbitas doradas fueron opacadas por una expresión sombría y Ryoma Echizen se vio intrigado por la reticencia de Eiji para hablar.

El joven le devolvió la mirada, por un rato se comunicaron sin emitir palabra alguna. Retándose con una expresión fría e indiferente, esperando que el otro se diera por vencido. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ninguno cambió su mirada incluso cuando Eiji decidió romper el silencio y transformar sutilmente en palabras lo que le había expresado a Echizen en silencio.

-Lo cierto Ryoma, es que rara vez hago favores a la gente, si alguien me pide instrucciones en el tennis los mando con un instructor, esa no es mi área-.

-¿Y porqué fue Sakuno la excepción?-

-En realidad quieres escucharlo, en verdad quieres sentirte vencedor¿tanta importancia tiene para ti siempre salir ganando¿enserio? O es que tienes coraje y la única manera en que podrás aliviarlo es hacerme sentir como el chico despreciado-.

Los labios de Ryoma se curvaron –Eso suena tentador-

-Pues no te daré el placer- decretó Eiji, se dispuso a irse pero antes se dirigió una vez más al menor –Creo que dejé muy en claro mi posición -

Ryoma no pudo contestar porque tan pronto como dijo esto el chico entró al edificio dando por terminada la conversación.

-Maldición-

Claro que estaba consciente del interés de Eiji por la menor Ryuzaki, sólo quería escuchar al chico decirlo, pero se había negado. No importaba, lo único que figuraba ahora en su lista de prioridades era el estado de Sakuno, se encargaría de estar seguro de que se encontraba bien y más tarde lidiaría con su dilema respecto a Kikumaru-sempai.

---------------------

Los minutos pasaron, segundo tras segundo, parecían horas, una eternidad, la espera más larga de su vida…está bien, está bien, estaba exagerando un poco, en realidad había pasado a lo mucho media hora. La cuestión era que la situación era frustrante, Tomoka ya le había hecho saber que Sakuno se encontraba bien y que pronto podría entrar a verla.

¿Pero cuánto más¿Y por qué rayos Kikumaru había entrado antes que él¿Qué le tomaba tanto tiempo a ese cabeza de jitomate expresar que estaba retrasando su momento de ver a la terca chica que le preocupaba tanto?

-Te notas impaciente Ryoma-kun- murmuró Tomoka con una sonrisa amplia.

-Ah ¿tú crees?- enunció el chico con sarcasmo.

-Calma, calma, dudo que se tarden mucho-

-No pero si eso ya lo hicieron¿cuánto va¿Dos horas¿Qué no tiene fin su charla?-

Tomoka sonrió aún más, el príncipe después de todo no era un frío calculador ¿cierto?

-Ryoma-kun pero si llevan 20 minutos-

Ryoma ensanchó los ojos y se sonrojó un poco. –Si, bueno…aún así eso es mucho tiempo para una visita ¿Qué intenta¿Matarla de aburrimiento?

Antes de que la chica de las coletas pudiera responder Kikumaru apareció caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Parecía mucho más relajado, y su sonrisa pícara había vuelto a su rostro.

-Pero que desconsideración la tuya, nunca terminas de hacer el mal ¿cierto?- Con su tono, serio, frío y calmado Ryoma se abrió paso en el pasillo y no dio tiempo de que Kikumaru le respondiera.

-¿Qué le sucede?- argumentó Eiji con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, el amor- suspiró Tomoka- Qué envidia.

Eiji sin embargo sentía algo más que envidia.

Ryoma tocó a la puerta y la tímida respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Antes de entrar Ryoma se dio un momento para respirar y adoptar una actitud un tanto desinteresada, tendría que afrontar a la chica con su típica expresión unánime para no despertar ninguna sospecha.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, con un rostro serio.

Vamos¿qué tan difícil podía ser? La chica no tenía porqué darse cuenta de su nerviosismo, y la preocupación era algo ahora del pasado¿cierto?

-Mi abuela me dijo que había venido, Ryoma-kun yo…-. La castaña ya no portaba el cabello recogido en un par de coletas trenzadas, si no que caía en cascada sobre su espalda y un broche recogía los mechones de su frente. También vestía una de esas incómodas batas blancas de hospital.

No se veía mal…pensó.

No obstante sus dos ojos dorados bajaron hasta posarse en su mano izquierda donde una aguja penetraba su blanca piel. Entonces fue cuando cerró un puño y respiró una vez más.

-Estoy bien- Dijo ella.

Qué cinismo, si no estaba ciego… Vamos tranquilo.

-Fue un descuido, pero bien para mañana saldré de aquí y…

¡Ah un poco más!

-Estoy bien-

Tenía que repetirlo…

-¡Tonta!-

Estúpido¿ahora que rayos iba a hacer?

-¿Qué?- Perpleja Sakuno desorbitó los ojos.

-¡No es necesario que me demuestres nada!-

Debes aprender a callarte Ryoma. Sin embargo las palabras salían por si solas.

-¿necesario?- un poco confundida Sakuno se le quedó viendo , sin embargo, la expresión no duró mucho –¡Mou! Eiji…

-No hablemos de él ¿quieres?-

-Pero…¿Ya lo sabes todo?

-¿Qué, era una secreto?- Irritado, no pensaba en el tono en que se estaba expresando.

La expresión de Sakuno se volvió sombría.

Ahora Ryoma lo sabía, ahora todo realmente estaba arruinado.

-¿Qué piensas eh¿Vas a volver a intentarlo?-

-No me hables en ese tono…por favor- Si…todavía no podía enfrentársele, pero bueno, algo era algo. – Además…-

Ryoma cruzó las brazos y arqueó una ceja –¿Además qué?

-No entiendo por qué te pones así, después de todo¿a ti en qué te afecta?-.

Esperó una reacción, pero Ryoma la observaba desde una distancia considerable con la misma expresión, en la misma postura.

Un momento incómodo para ambos, aunque ella pensaba que el sentimiento era sólo suyo.

-Espero que te recuperes- pronunció finalmente y dándose media vuelta salió de la habitación.

**00001010101010101010101**

Dolce S- a Juzgar por la espera es patético pero no tienen idea la alegria q me dio poder al fin escribir algo respecto a este fic, penc q mi imaginación para tennis no ohjisama había muerto! jajaja gracias por los reviews, mil gracias, casi m azotaba contra la computadora cada vez q me pedían q actualizara y yo sin ideas, xcierto Mou, es una expresión, no exactamente como ¡cielos! o rayos! algo entre las dos, ahorita se está travando esto espero poder aclarártelo mejor mandándote un correo... gracias por la paciencia


	8. Entonces

**Cap 8 "Entonces..." **

"_Espero que te recuperes" _

-Vaya, que bien, todo para nada, todo quedó arruinado- murmuró Sakuno entrando en su casa, feliz en parte al haber salido finalmente de aquel hospital con olor a enfermo y medicina, no era agradable.

-Dos semanas Sakuno, dos semanas- Repitió Sumire caminando detrás de la muchacha y con brazos cruzados.

-Si abuela-

-Nada de desvíos al regresar a casa, nada de club de tennis en la escuela y nada de entrenamientos con Kikumaru, no tocarás una sola raqueta durante ese tiempo.

-Abuela pero los entrenamientos…

-Nada, ya hablé con él ayer y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo-.

_Flashback_

_-…Y no quiero volver a ver a mi nieta postrada en una cama de hospital por exceso de trabajo, ¡descansará dos semanas y es todo!_

_-E..Esta b-bien entrenadora, yo tampoco la quiero ver así de nuevo- Sonrió con nerviosismo Eiji levantando ambas manos frente a él en gesto defensivo –Pero por favor no la vaya a regañar demasiado, es sólo una ni-_

_-¡Es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar precauciones y responsabilizarse por sus actos!- Continuó Sumire con ambos brazos apoyados en la cadera y con ojos centellantes._

_-Pero entrenadora…_

_-¡Vete a entrenar!- Sumire abanicó con firmeza la raqueta que traía en manos frente a la cara de Eiji mostrándole el camino hacia las canchas._

_Eiji retrocedió al casi ser golpeado con el objeto y tras un suspiro tomó camino a su entrenamiento._

_Fin del flashback._

-Fui razonable con él y comprendió la situación- aclaró Sumire.

Sakuno observó a su abuela y soltó otro suspiro. –En ese caso…-

-Ya vete a dormir, es tarde y mañana tienes clases- Dijo la mayor Ryuzaki, escudriñando con la mirada a su nieta y esperando a que se encaminara a su habitación.

La castaña susurró un "Hai" forzado y subió las escaleras.

-¡Amiga! ¡Ya estás bien!- Aulló Tomoka propinándole un abrazo de oso a la avergonzada castaña que acababa de entrar al salón, varias de sus compañeras habían escuchado acerca del asunto y corrieron a abrazarla de igual manera.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-

-Ah…eh…ehmm- Sakuno se sonrojó aún más al ser abrazada por sus demás compañeras –Sólo falté un día-

-Ah pero Sakuno, estuviste en el hospital, debió de ser algo horrible, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Una de sus compañeras preguntó al tiempo en que le daba espacio para respirar a la castaña.

-Bien, estoy bien, no fue tan horrible, no exageren- sonrió Sakuno.

Sus compañeras continuaron su alboroto y serie de preguntas mientras Tomoka hacia lo imposible por quitárselas de encima cuando de pronto se hizo el silencio. Todas voltearon al unísono cuando Ryoma pasó por el pasillo, algunos suspiros se comenzaron a escuchar sin embargo pararon abruptamente cuando el chico giró la cabeza en su dirección.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun-

Así como llegó se fue… el chico desapareció en el pasillo y las que rodeaban a Sakuno volvieron a su alboroto.

-Yo todavía no entiendo a ese chico- murmuró una de ellas.

-Si, ¿vieron como quedó todo en silencio?

-Sakuno, ¿Ya no te hablas con él?

-¡Ah basta!, como les gusta el chisme a ustedes…- reprendió Tomoka alejándolas de su amiga.

-En fin… Ay Sakuno qué mal que no estuviste ayer, el maestro de Matemáticas reprendió a Horio porque el muy tonto contestó que…

Sakuno sin embargo ya no las escuchaba y pensaba en el chico que acababa de pasar. Su mirada le había dicho que no se encontraba muy contento. Pero ¿Por qué?

Ryoma-kun era muy difícil de descifrar, definitivamente.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que la hora del entrenamiento llegó, Sakuno observó tristemente como el resto de sus compañeras en el equipo femenil de tennis se apresuraban a la cancha con un entusiasmo que le parecía exagerado ahora que ella no podía unírseles, resignada se dirigió hacia las canchas en donde su abuela ya había comenzado el entrenamiento con el equipo varonil, Sumire había dictaminado que las dos se irían juntas después de acabados los entrenamientos y que durante ese tiempo podía ponerse al corriente con sus tareas y trabajos.

Apenas y parecía justa la situación, un pequeño error y ya había perdido gran parte de la confianza de su abuela.

-Un pequeño error…- suspiró al tiempo que soltaba su mochila sobre la banca.

Observó a su abuela gritar órdenes, señalar jugadores, indicar ejercicio tras ejercicio, la diferencia entre como trataba a su equipo durante el entrenamiento y a su nieta ya no era mucha.

Su vista se desvió un momento hacia Kikumaru y este le dirigió una sonrisa como si ya hubiese estado esperando que volteara, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un momento y sacudiendo la cabeza como si así sacudiera su pena le devolvió el gesto.

Sintió alivio al saber que no se encontraba molesto con ella, su abuela probablemente no había sido muy educada al hablar con él.

-¡Punto para Echizen!- indicó Inui y la atención de Sakuno se volvió a desviar, esta vez a la cancha contigua donde Ryoma había ya anotado un punto más contra Kaido.

El joven genio sin embargo no se veía del todo conforme y empuñando la raqueta con decisión procedió a hacer su servicio anotando después de unos segundo otro punto.

Kaido soltó un gruñido y suspiró mientras Fuji anunciaba la victoria del menor Echizen.

-Mada, mada dane- pronunció Ryoma.

Kaido arqueó una ceja al ver que no se dirigía a él y siguiendo la mirada del prodigio localizó a los lejos a la nieta de la entrenadora cruzando miradas con su adversario; el joven siseó frunciendo el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, aún más molesto al saber que a pesar de que la atención de Echizen estaba fuera de la cancha había sido derrotado de igual manera.

La voz de Tezuka se alzó por sobre los argumentos de los jugadores en sus respectivas canchas-10 vueltas a la cancha y se da por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy-

Unas cuantas quejas y gestos inconformes se hicieron presentes mas sin embargo desaparecieron con una simple mirada del joven capitán y el gesto de amenaza en la cara de la entrenadora Sumire.

Sakuno ya había logrado terminar gran parte de sus tareas para cuando los jugadores se disponían a salir de la cancha, se apresuró a guardar los cuadernos y se encaminó hacia su abuela, al llegar encontró que su abuela se encontraba todavía desempeñando su papel de entrenadora mientras discutía ciertos aspectos del equipo con Tezuka.

Paciente esperó a las afueras de la cancha esperando la salida de su abuela, agachando la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto con los integrantes del equipo de Seigaku, avergonzada de verse tan débil frente a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que todos estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, bueno ¿cómo podía siquiera comparárseles? Ninguno de ellos desfallecía durante los entrenamientos de tal manera.

-Ryuzaki-chan…-

Con un pequeño salto levantó la mirada y se encontró a Eiji sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Kikumaru-sempai…ano…-

El rostro de Eiji se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

Sakuno lo observó sin decir nada, preguntándose si había hecho algo terriblemente malo en esos dos segundos que le tomó saludarlo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Eh…- Eiji forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza –Es sólo que volviste a llamarme Kikumaru-sempai, creí que habíamos dejado las formalidades atrás…

-Ah lo siento… es que yo…bueno, después de lo que pasó, no me sentiría cómoda, fui muy grosera ese día, perdón no debí presionarte tanto para que me siguieras entrenando- Inclinando la cabeza como gesto de disculpa continuó –Espero que mi abuela no haya sido muy dura contigo, en realidad lamento las molestias.

Eiji la observó por un momento, algo perplejo por la disculpa, después de un rato sonrió – No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, no tienes porque preocuparte, pero si me tenías preocupado…

Sakuno alzó la mirada sonrojándose nuevamente y mostrando un gesto de sorpresa.

Eiji rió un poco y continuó – Y con respecto a la entrenadora Sumire, bueno digamos que ya la conozco y sé como trata con la gente-.

La castaña comenzó a sonreír de igual manera pero paró al oír un carraspeo a su lado un tanto molesto.

Tanto Eiji como Sakuno voltearon automáticamente a la persona que se paraba junto a ellos y Eiji no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al ver a su entrenadora con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante.

Sakuno sin embargo a penas y posó la mirada sobre su abuela percatándose más bien de la presencia del joven tenista a su lado.

-Entrenadora…- Comenzó Eiji.

Sumiré arqueó una ceja -¿Cómo trato con la gente según tu Eiji?

Eiji soltó otra risa nerviosa al tiempo que desviaba la mirada sabiendo que en realidad la entrenadora no esperaba una respuesta.

-Ryoma-kun…- finalmente logró pronunciar Sakuno.

Ryoma la observó de manera indiferente mientras sujetaba su raqueta por encima del hombro.

-Espero y mi nieta no esté intentando convencerte de que la entrenes a escondidas, porque creo haber dejado muy en claro el asunto… con ambos- Enfatizó Sumire.

Finalmente Sakuno desvió su atención de Ryoma quien no parecía hacer gesto alguno.

-¡Abuela! Yo…-

-Para nada entrenadora- interrumpió Eiji – Sakuno-chan sólo estaba saludándome es todo, créame en ningún momento pretendió convencerme para seguir entrenando-.

Sumire dirigió la mirada a su nieta, escudriñando en su rostro si era la verdad lo que decía Kikumaru y después de un momento asintió- Está bien, supongo que no tengo porque no creerles-.

-Iré por mis cosas-

Sakuno volteó sorprendida a ver a Ryoma, quien finalmente había hablado, por un momento se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, le dirigió otra mirada a Sakuno, de esas que no reflejaban absolutamente nada y se dio la vuelta.

-Claro, no te tardes- Sonrió Sumire.

-¿Eh?-

Ante la mirada perpleja de Sakuno la sonrisa de Sumire se ensanchó –Ryoma nos acompañará a casa hoy, necesito entregarle unos catálogos que me presto Nanjiroh y lo invité a cenar por las molestias que le estoy causando, no se como pero logré convencerlo-.

-¡ ¿Qué? !-

-Bueno Sakuno actúas como si hubiera invitado a cenar a Satán o algo así, pensé que ustedes dos eran amigos-

-No, digo si lo somos pero..-

-Bueno ya me retiro- interrumpió de pronto Eiji quien se había quedado callado hasta el momento –Nos vemos mañana- Y con un ademán apresurado se alejó.

-Bueno ustedes los adolescentes son muy raros- Suspiró Sumire.

Sakuno observó a Eiji retirarse y desparecer de vista a lo lejos, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos…

-¿Ya nos vamos?-

La castaña estuvo a punto de emitir un grito y saltó al escuchar la voz de Ryoma detrás de ella.

-¿Bueno pero que te ocurre hoy Sakuno?- cuestionó su abuela al tiempo que Ryoma arqueaba una ceja.

-Na..nada-

Sumire sacudió la cabeza preguntándose si su nieta ya estaba perdiendo la cordura después de todo lo que había pasado -Bueno vámonos entonces…-

Ryoma siguió a la mayor Ryuzaki y después de un suspiro nervioso Sakuno hizo lo mismo.

01000001111001010101010111

Dolce- Ok, ok lo sé... han pasado los siglos y los años y yo no había actualizado, y todo para esto... jeje bueno si soy una irresponsable y se me fue cualquier pizca de imaginación que me quedaba lo admito... ;; ya debería retirarme de este asunto pero me carcome la conciencia jaja y más por alguien que conozco que cómo me molestó para que actualizara jaja, bueno en fin no es gracioso ya que la mayoría me quiere linchar asi que aquí les dejo este cap y me retiro antes de que siga divagando. Y bueno cualquier crítica buena o mala es bien recibida y si es mala se que la merezco así que no hay problema P.


End file.
